El cuento de los hermanos Potter
by Hunger95
Summary: Patrick decide que es hora de contar un cuento. El protagonista de este es James Potter, enamorado de una vil serpiente. Acompañado por sus dos hermanos, la familia se verá afectada por la sexualidad y por la madurez de los adolescentes. Albus tiene que salir del armario y aceptarse así mismo; y Lily tiene que sobrellevar el hecho de ser bisexual con el mejor optimismo que pueda.


Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JK. Yo solamente añadiré "cinco" personajes míos: Erika, Patrick, Alanna, Edward y Elizabeth

_"Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_Advertencia: Slash y Femmeslash. Y bueno...Lo que vaya surgiendo por el camino.  
_

**Prefacio**

Siempre me he preguntado lo que era la vida en sí. El concepto de esta, y como sería acabar el último día de tu vida para después despertarte en otro sitio ajeno. Muchos dicen que ese mundo no existe, incluida mi madre, que siempre ha sido de creencias lógicas y poco posibles, pero debo admitir que eso no es como lo creo yo.

Me gusta sentarme a veces a leer un poco y tomar el sol. Es una forma relajante de olvidarse de las cosas. Enciendo la música, y con el libro en la mano, me profundizo en la lectura. A veces es el mundo de los estudios, otras veces, las historias de misterio, y muy de vez en cuando, en las de romance típicas, aunque no de adolescentes.

También me gusta imaginarme distintas escenas, historias, y demás cuestiones que a algunas personas no les gustaría, pero a mí sí. Eso me dice mi novia, la que a veces se sienta a mi lado para escuchar distintas historias. Historias sacadas de la imaginación y del mundo mágico, porque ella era de padres muggles.

¿Sabéis lo que es el amor? Yo he tardado mucho en descubrir que es ese sentimiento tan romántico y dulce como era el amor. Muchos, comentan que es ese sentimiento que te hace feliz, mientras que otros aseguran que sería más fácil vivir sin el amor.

Yo nunca me he parado a pensarlo detenidamente porque tengo clara mi postura, y esta es eso de que el amor es lo mejor, pese a que se sufra con él. La gente suele ser muy necia, acabo pensando mientras que mi madre a veces me prepara un tazón de cereales. No me deja hacerlo a mí. Le gusta pensar que sigo siendo su niño pequeño. Y cuando me besa la mejilla, comprendo que es que le parezco adorable.

El miedo a amar me parece muy complejo, igual que a tantear eso que se llama sexualidad. Moverte en un mundo en el que te juzguen por todo y que, a la vez, lo correcto sea lo justamente que se podría hasta criticar.

Me gusta ir a las clases de sexualidad de mi instituto. En el mundo mágico, de eso no hay, porque parece que todos son castos y puros. Creo que la ingenuidad de los profesores es hasta tal punto que ni se imagina a Mcgonagall manteniendo un idilio con otro profesor entre las paredes de ese suntuoso palacio que solamente llegué a ver una vez en mi vida.

Me enseñaron que tenía que utilizar un condón en los momentos íntimos, que siempre, y ante todo, tenía que haber amor. Algunos, incluso añaden el matiz que solo se puede hacer con fines genéticos, de tener niños y demás tonterías. Pero creo que soy de esos que piensan que el sexo es un juego de uso y disfrute sexual, y que luego, cada uno lo hace como le da la gana.

Me molesta esa gente que mira raro a esas personas que les gusta eso del sado, ya sabéis, eso de los cacharritos, las muñecas, los jueguecitos sexuales, y ante todo, y sobre todo, los látigos y los corsés esos raros. A mí a veces me gusta verle a mi novia con esos puestos, pero…Es un poco traviesilla en esos aspectos.

El caso es que tengo una historia muy interesante que contar, pero siempre me la guardo para mí mismo por el hecho de que… En fin, es una historia que a veces resulta ser algo muy extraordinario para poder llegar a comprenderlo.

Esta mañana, sin embargo, me siento bastante bien. Me he despertado con muy buen humor y mi madre no está arisca, como de costumbre, por lo que el desayuno lo tenemos tranquilo y sin sobresaltos. Mi madre a veces exagera la situación y me echa unas broncas de cuidado. Las sonrisas que a veces me dedica, pese a todo, son las que hacen que pueda ir a la universidad con fuerza, colgando mi cartera del hombro y con una sonrisa que ella misma me señala siempre que tengo que mostrar para joder a todos los demás. Así es mi madre.

-Ya sabes, cariño, sonríe…Que para eso tienes una de las sonrisas más maravillosas de todo el mundo.

Y no puedo evitar sonreír un poco por esa razón. Mi madre aunque a veces es un poco extravagante, la adoro. Es un sentimiento que tenemos muchos hijos hacia sus padres. Su cabello siempre me encanta cuando le tomo la cabeza mientras me deposita un beso en la mejilla. Es muy dulce. La quiero muchísimo, aunque sea tan orgulloso que nunca se lo diga.

Salgo por la puerta siempre cogiendo un bollo de los que prepara y con los gritos de fondo, acabo riendo para escabullirme por las escaleras. Vivo en un segundo piso, y me deslizo por la madera con movimiento rápido y hábil. Lo solía hacer con mi hermano cuando éramos unos críos, pero él está en Hogwarts y yo en la universidad de Oxford. Menuda diferencia, ¿no? Yo soy un completo muggle, o squib, no lo tengo muy claro, y mi hermano es un mago de esa escuela. Es algo insoportable, la verdad.

Me encuentro con mi novia en la esquina. Se llama Erika, y con diecinueve años, es la chica más madura que he conocido en toda mi vida. Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro siempre que la veo y me deja un profundo beso en los labios. Me suelo quedar sin aliento, y a veces me llena la nariz de un poco de nata que siempre se echa encima de la magdalena. Mi novia tiene gustos extravagantes, pero es algo que me gusta de ella.

Su cabello castaño ondea al viento. No penséis que es una de las chicas más guapas. No lo es. Siempre lleva ropa sencilla y podría estar más delgada para cuidarse mejor el tipo, pero me gusta así. Es algo que no quiero que cambie de ella. La naturalidad es algo que me fascina en todos los sentidos. Lo normal. Y no lo extraordinario. Y cuando la empujo de vez en cuando y se mata por su torpeza, me encanta que me persiga mientras los dos corremos por las calles para llegar a la universidad.

Me siento libre cuando corro. Mi cabello, que es algo espeso y no muy corto, se remueve con la velocidad de mis piernas. Me escabullo de ella, aunque para la sorpresa de todos, siempre me alcanza. Pero me gusta que me arrope entre sus brazos. Es algo que me hace sonreír y pensar que todo, de alguna forma, acabará bien.

Pero ese día no tenía muy buenas vibraciones. Tenía una charla pendiente con uno de los profesores, de la asignatura de psicología. El hombre parecía estar un poco sorprendido de mi carácter tan alegre y de mi gran habilidad a la hora de comprender a las personas, y de moverme en el mundo psicológico. Me sentía en plena facultad para conseguir todo lo que me propusiese sin límite de tiempo.

Y como supuse, ese hombre me recibió con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y debo admitir que ese me asustaba. Me asustaba que ese hombre me recibiese con esa calidad teniendo en cuenta que, en el fondo, me detestaba. Pero por la razón de que creía que no sabía en verdad nada de la vida, cuando podría enseñarle numerosas lecciones sobre la vida, sobre la moral, sobre la infancia. Unas lecciones que no olvidaría nunca.

-Siéntese, Patrick.-Pidió con un tono excesivamente amable. Así lo hice, dejando mi bandolera a un lado mientras que le miraba fijamente con un gesto tímido, algo intimidado por esa figura que parecía cernirse sobre mí.- ¿Cómo está todo? ¿Ha sucedido algo?

-¿Debería sucederme, profesor?-Intenté indagar con voz suave y reconfortante. Mi novia decía que a veces daba gusto que tratase con esa gentileza a la gente. Quiero pensar que, en el fondo, era una parte buena de mi carácter.-Parece algo alterado. ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?

-Esa pregunta se la he hecho yo. Mire, he notado que en las clases está usted algo distraído, pero que en la hora de la verdad, demuestra una gran perfección a la hora de explicarse, y más, de comprender a las personas. Es como si usted hubiese vivido algo que yo nunca he experimentado, y quería saber de que se trata.

Me quedé en silencio ante la sinceridad de mi profesor, el que se sentó en frente mío con ese gesto típico de un sabio que esperaba que la luz divina le alumbrase de alguna manera u otra. Tragué saliva, un poco confuso, mientras que me mordía el labio con un gesto que mi novia decía que me quedaba encantador, y que yo, sin embargo, consideraba un poco estúpido. Pero tenía que pensar mucho si debía contar o no esa historia. Podría poner en peligro a un mundo, pero la creencia era la madre de la ciencia, y por mucho que ese hombre hablase, no podría hacer nada de nada.

-¿Quiere escuchar un cuento, profesor?

-¿Un cuento? ¿Me está usted tomando el pelo?-Reí ante la cara de incredulidad del hombre- ¿Qué le hace tanta gracia? ¿Acaso usted se piensa que soy estúpido?

-No me malinterprete usted, profesor, al contrario; creo que es usted uno de los hombres más inteligentes que jamás he llegado a conocer.-Me levanté de la silla, acercándome a la ventana para mirar aquel día soleado de la ciudad de Oxford. Una sonrisa se conformó en mi rostro.-Pero sí que creo que usted es un hombre serio, riguroso, y respetado; pero eso tampoco es una gran virtud como usted puede llegar a pensar, señor.

-¿Me va a dar lecciones acaso de la vida?-Inquirió con un tono irónico que me hizo sonreír todavía más.- ¿Qué tiene que ver ese cuento con todo lo que quiero yo saber?

-Mucho, aunque usted no se lo crea. Solamente quiero mostrarle que la vida puede ser más compleja de lo que puede llegar a pensar.-Me miró con el ceño fruncido, y la carcajada que se escapó de mi garganta pareció ser escuchada incluso fuera de las paredes de esa aula.

-¡¿Puede hacer el favor de permanecer en silencio?!-Parecía furioso. Pobre hombre. Necesitaba una cierta alegría para poder disfrutar de las verdades de la vida.

Debo admitirlo…Mi arrogancia llegaba a límites insospechados. No era de esos hombres que fuese humilde como tantos otros, sino de aquellos que creían tener siempre la razón, pero muchas veces era así. La vida, en el fondo, era vista por las personas a su manera; y todos, en una pequeña proporción, podíamos tener razón en nuestros argumentos. Me gusta jugar a los misterios con aquellas personas que merecen la pena en muchas maneras. Una sonrisa en mi rostro se conformó cuando me giré para enfrentarme a ese hombre, dispuesto a abrirle la mente a un nuevo mundo. Me encaminé hacia él, posando repentinamente mis manos en la mesa de su aula, sin evitar la mirada fija de sus ojos negros.

-¿Quiere escuchar ese cuento, profesor, y conocer un nuevo mundo? ¿O prefiere seguir enterrado entre los libros de psicología y esta vida tan mundana? Créame si le digo que a mí ni me va ni me viene una cosa o la otra. Es usted quien decide, no yo.-Indiqué con tono monocorde, cogiendo mis cosas.-No soy yo el que va a elegir, sino usted.

Me dirigí veloz hacia la puerta y cuando giré el manillar para abrir la puerta, el carraspeo del hombre me hizo detenerme por un segundo. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro de nuevo por la pura satisfacción de comprender que la razón era el hecho de que mi fuerza había hecho mella en la curiosidad de mi profesor.

-Espere un momento… ¿Esa historia merece la pena?

-No lo sé, señor.-Dije sin tan siquiera mirarle.-Eso lo tiene que decidir usted., no yo.

-Parece muy seguro de que me va a gustar. ¿Y si se equivoca? ¿Voy a perder el tiempo en una tontería?

-¿No dice el refrán que el que no apuesta no gana?-Y le lancé una mirada llena de intenciones.-No me haga perder a mí el tiempo, profesor. ¿Quiere o no escuchar esa historia?-El silencio se apoderó de los dos.

-¿Quién es el protagonista?-Sonreí, cerrando la puerta mientras no dejaba de mirarle con detenimiento.

-El protagonista de la historia se llama James.

-¿Lo conoce usted?-Quiso saber el hombre con curiosidad.

-Es algo que a usted no le concierne, profesor, aunque puede que con los datos del cuento, entienda todo.

Dejé mis cosas a un lado, dándole la espalda mientras mi mirada recorría cada zona del aula. Todo estaba listo para empezar.

-¿Va usted a hablar o no?

-El protagonista de esta historia se llama James Sirius Potter, junto con sus dos hermanos pequeños, Albus Severus y Lily Luna; tres personas que vivieron unas anécdotas en un colegio para nada normal.

-¿No eran niños normales?

-Para nada. Eran los tres muy especiales, pero para no hacer muy largo el cuento, hablaré de lo que fue el último año de James, séptimo. Albus en esa época estaba en sexto y la pequeña, Lily, en cuarto.

-¿Qué clase de organización es esa en una escuela? ¡Ni en los colegios más especiales!

-Pero es que, señor, este es un colegio para nada igual que el de todos los demás…Hay muy pocos parecidos a este, y son contados que son uno por país.

-No tengo constancia de eso, señor…

-Por favor, llámeme Patrick-Sonreí encantador-¿Quiere que prosiga o no?

-Prosiga, por favor…

-¿Usted cree en la magia, profesor?

-Me parecen cuentos estúpidos para explicar las cosas que en épocas de antes no había manera de explicar.

-Debería creer, señor…La magia es muy cercana a nosotros. Esos niños iban a un colegio mágico, ¿sabe?

-¿Un…colegio mágico?

-La escuela Hogwarts, de magia y hechicería…-Hice una pausa dramática. Y usted, señor mío, va a tener la suerte de conocer ese mundo.

"Érase una vez…"


End file.
